herofandomcom-20200223-history
Reika Aoki
Reika Aoki (Chloe in the English Dub Glitter Force) is one of the main heroines in Smile Pretty Cure!. With her elegant demeanor, she is an awe-inspiring yet kind girl. As vice-head of the Student Council, she is very reliable. Though she does not get angry at other's carelessness, she can be the most frightening one of all when she does get angry. She is part of the archery team in school. Her alter ego is Cure Beauty. or Glitter Breeze in the English dub Glitter Force. Appearance Reika has long dark blue hair worn in a princess cut with small blue clips. Her eyes are a shade of dark blue. When doing sports, she ties her hair up in a high ponytail. Her casual outfits consists of a long pale blue dress with blue lining, a long-sleeved blue jacket top, blue socks, and light blue/white heeled boots. Her summer outfit consits of a light blue/white dress with short sleeves, and light blue shoes. She wears her school uniform with a blue tie, and a loose pale blue top over it. As Cure Beauty, Reika has light blue hair with straight bangs and two long strands held with yellow barrettes framing the sides of her face. Her back hair is cut in two layers, with the top layer short and the bottom layer extending down to her knees in 4 thick segments. Her tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head. Her outfit is mainly blue, with dark blue lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a long frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is loose and slightly drooping, with a small frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are short with dark blue ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are knee-length with blue at the top and dark blue decorative ribbons. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a blue diamond, and the angel wings at the sides of her tiara turn golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with blue hearts in the center. Personality When first introduced, Reika is shown as elegant, and quiet, but also quite understanding. She is quite modest, and hates to put anyone through trouble, going so far as to initially refuse any help. Reika is also quite calm and patient, not even put off a bit when the other girls told her about Pretty Cure, and tried to spare their feelings even when refusing their original request to become a Pretty Cure with them. When Reika was revealed to truly be a Pretty Cure, she was the most accepting of any of them, being the only one that wasn't surprised at all. She showed she was naturally calm and focused in battle, barely breaking a sweat when defeating her first Akanbe. She also occasionally displays an obsession with finding her "path" in life, and appears to take her Pretty Cure duties quite seriously. Attacks *'Beauty Blizzard' - Cure Beauty charges her Smile Pact with spirit until it glows. When this happens, the Smile Pact becomes snow, and is compressed into a ball, gathering on her right hand. With her free hand, she creates a snowflake and both the ball and snowflake are combined into one. Cure Beauty then releases a beam of ice at her enemies. For Glitter Force, the attack is renamed Sparkle Blizzard. *'Beauty Blizzard Arrow' - The upgraded version of Beauty Blizzard. *'Thunder Blizzard' - Her combination attack with Cure Peace used to fight together. *'Rainbow Healing' - A group attack which appears in episode 12. Once the Cures gain the Miracle Jewel Decor and all are in Tiara Mode, they use this attack to defeat the Blue Nosed Akanbe. *'Rainbow Burst' - The second group attack, which appears in episode 23. The attack could be done with the Princess Candle when the Cures are in Princess Mode. *'Royal Rainbow Burst' - The third group attack, which appears in episode 32. The Cures need the Princess Candle and the Royal Clock, and when they are in Princess mode, they are capable of doing the attack. Although the name is unknown, another attack is done with her friends, as Cure Beauty can summon a huge rainbow shield or barrier in the movie "Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future!". This is further enhanced by Fu-chan's last bit of power. Trivia *In her introductory speech, Cure Beauty says "shinshin", which is the onomatopoeia equivalent of "snow falling and piling up" in Japanese. *Incidentally, Reika's name in kanji (麗華) can also be read as "Urara", the name of one of the Cures from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *Cure Beauty is the first Cure to have control over ice, though in some way her attack resembles Frozen brothers from the 2nd movie of Max Heart. *Reika shares her voice actress with Dark Dream. **Coincidentally, her voice actor, Chinami Nishimura's theme song for Cure Beauty is called, "Anata no Kagami"/"Your Mirror" *Despite her otherwise immaculate appearance, Reika often has a strand of hair out of place. *Reika has a personality close to Shusuke Fuji from Prince of Tennis. *She is the first Cure to understand her Cure powers for the first time. *Both Reika and Tsubomi like flowers. *Reika shows many similarities with Karen Minazuki/Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5!: **Both are in their school's student council (Karen is the president while Reika is the vice-president); **Both have blue as their theme color; **Both have connections to archery: Reika is in the school archery team and Cure Aqua has an attack named Sapphire Arrow; **Both have great intelligence or are the smartest of the Precures; **Both are very respected and popular at their respective schools; **Both have polite and calm personalities; **Water and ice are the same substance in different states, so their powers are similar as well; **Both have a strand of hair hanging over one of their shoulders. **Both are the 5th Cures of their group. *They both can create swords with their powers. *Reika/Chloe shows several similarities with Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury of Sailor Moon: **Both have great intelligence or are the smartest member for their respective groups. (Smile! PreCure/Glitter Force and Sailor Scouts) **Both have polite and calm personalities. **Both have blue as their theme color. **Both of them use Ice-based attacks, as water and ice are the same substance in different states. **Both of them are voiced by Kate Higgins in the English dub of their respective series. *It is shown on Reika's profile that she has an older brother who practices judo, and that her father (yet to be seen in the show) is an artist and her mother practice aikido. *Reika will appear as Cure Beauty to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 22 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Reika shares her name with Reika, a supporting character from Fresh Pretty Cure!. *In Episode 38, it is hinted that Wolfrun may have a crush on Reika. *Reika is the only cure in Smile Pretty Cure! to have her character song play in an episode (episode 43). Gallery Smile.card.position.PNG Cross-Over.600.1879150.jpg IMG_3113.PNG|Cure Beauty in her Ultra Form IMG_2816.PNG|A picture of Cure Beauty Merchandise sub5-500x500.jpg 95480.jpg S.H.figuart.beauty01.PNG 4176782_orig.jpg Imagegghhgguim.jpg megahouse_smile_precure01.jpg megahouse_smile_precure07.jpg Smile_pretty_cure_merchandise_1 - Copy (4).jpg Smilegamepieces - Copy.jpg 116011.jpg Princessbeautydoll.jpg Princesskey.chain - Copy (2).jpg Image Song 06. Your mirror (あなたの鏡) Cure Beauty Character Song Smile Precure! Vocal Album 2 Track08 Navigation Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Siblings Category:Manga Heroes Category:Merfolk Category:Famous Category:Pacifists Category:Successors Category:Lawful Good Category:Genius Category:Martial Artists Category:Wealthy Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Damsels Category:Fighters